Cassava is a major crop in numerous developing countries, where it is used as a food source for both humans and animals. In addition, cassava contains a high concentration of starch which can be converted into alcohol, syrup or glue. A protoplast regeneration system for cassava could be of considerable value in efforts to improve this important plant through genetic modification. Previously, cassava plants have been regenerated from meristem culture [Berbee, F. M. et al., In Vitro, Annual Meetings (1974), 421 (Abstr.) and Kartha, K. K., et al., Plant Sci. Lett. 2 (1974) 107]; stem callus [Tilguin, J. P., Can J. Bot. 57 (1979) 1761]; protoplast cultures [Shahin, E. A. and Shepard, J. F., Plant Science Letters 17 (1980) 459-465] and somatic embryogenesis [Stamp, J. A. and Henshaw, G. G. Z. Pflanzen Physiol. Bd. 105 (1982) 183-187].
In order to pursue efforts intended to improve the genetic make-up of cassava, it would be desirable to have a fast and convenient system for multiplying cassava plants vegetatively by means of in vitro micropropagation techniques. To this end, a number of media have been prepared and compared, certain of which provide distinct advantages over previously known media.